


New Horizons

by voltairenism



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kissing, M/M, mentions of vanven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltairenism/pseuds/voltairenism
Summary: After everything is fine, after all the people in Sora's heart have been awaken and have their own bodies, Vanitas is still not adapted to a peaceful, joyful life. Sora wants to help him adapt.





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> bad

The sun was shining on the tropical island, high in the sky, warm and powerful. However, a boy dressed completely in black, Vanitas, who had not yet become accustomed to having his skin exposed was hiding in the shadows, sitting on a ladder that surrounded a townhouse beside the beach. He wasn’t used to the innocent, happy lull of a morning on the white sand of Destiny Island, where his, now friends, played. _ Friends? _ He wasn't used to any of this. It seemed more comfortable to be alone, even if your heart ( _ heart? _) requested the opposite.

He heard the wood sizzle near him, and he knew someone was approaching.

"I won't go down," Vanitas already warned.

“Relax, I didn't come here to convince you to go there,” said the other. The boy collapsed beside him, as if it was not a weak piece of wood meters above the ground. Vanitas did not look his way, but saw in his peripheral vision the tanned skin, much more exposed than his own, and Vanitas deduced that they were Sora. "I just came to keep you company."

"Tch," was the black-haired boy's answer. But he was relieved not to have to say again that he would not come down to keep others company. He was glad they could be friends now, but ...

“I know it's weird for you. After so long alone,” Sora said. Vanitas looked at him in astonishment. Sora used to do that. He seemed to read his mind. “Everyone understands. Do not worry."

The kindness of Sora and the others was very foreign to Vanitas.... He thought at first it was pathetic. Soon, he began to correct himself, saying it was only concern and care of the others. It was okay.

Sora's presence was welcome, Vanitas realized. Although they had been in the same heart for so long, he was still awkward with Xion and Roxas. And Ventus, well...

Sora always had a light presence. Vanitas never felt that he should talk to him to make the coexistence bearable. Maybe it was because of Sora's seeming ability to read his mind. Sora was calm and safe, he didn’t need small talk.

“Hey, Sora! Get down here, we'll bury Roxas!” Xion shouted. Roxas shouted back that he had not agreed to this. Vanitas was awakened from his trance, startled to realize the presence of others again.

“In a moment!” He replied. Vanitas lifted one of his legs and hugged it. Why did he feel so alone with so many people?

Sora looked his way, but knew better that he should not throw him invasive questions.

“You know,” Sora began, breaking the ice, “I've been training how to imitate your voice. Want to hear?” Vanitas just raised an eyebrow. Sora cleared his throat. "I'm Vanitas," he said, his voice altered. "I just wear black and hate everything."

Vanitas wanted to roll eyes, but he was genuinely impressed. It was so strange to hear his own voice, especially from Sora - the hoarse, tired voice did not match his bright, cheerful face.

"Congratulations," he replied, turning to the beach again, pretending not to be impressed. Sora laughed and poked his cheek.

"Very good, isn't it?"

"You might say so, but it needs to be a lot rougher," he said, smiling a tiny smile. Sora laughed proudly.

Xion, Roxas, and Ventus laughed at something in the distance, Roxas had his legs completely buried in the sand. Ventus said something that made Xion laugh but irritated Roxas. The two went off to tease him, ruffling his hair and trying to do a little scratch until Xion and Roxas-

Vanitas turned his face down, hiding it behind his legs.

"It's just a kiss," Sora said. He was lying on his elbows.

"Isn't that weird?" Vanitas replied, the words escaping faster than his desire to pretend he didn't care. "Aren't we all half you?"

“No, Vanitas. Each one of us is their only person, remember?” Vanitas snorted.

"Even so."

"Still nothing," Sora replied. "And they like each other."

"I just ..." he didn't go on. There was nothing to say. Sora was right, he shouldn't care so much about that.

He felt the wood move just as Sora approached. The brunette put his hand on the other's knee, lowering his leg, relieving his face. Vanitas had a confused expression, but then shook his head and took another pose, more confident and indifferent. Sora smiled.

"Have you kissed anyone, Vanitas?" Sora asked, his voice sweet and kind. Vanitas immediately lost his posture and lift his shoulders - damn, when did he get so bad at hiding his emotions?

Kissing ... It was too much for Vanitas. He didn't know how he could let someone get so close and intimate. It wasn't like he disliked the idea, maybe he just didn't have the courage, didn't have the confidence. Vanitas would like to not care, to be superior to that, but after all, he was too afraid to get hurt, even though it was such a harmless gesture.

Nevertheless, he remembered one time- No, that probably didn't count-

"Yes," Vanitas answered. Sora laughed.

"Ventus doesn't count." Vanitas looked at him, offended.

"Why not?"

“You just fell on him. It was an accident".Vanitas grunted.

“And you, handsome? Did you kiss anyone there in life? ”He replied. Probably wouldd regret it.

Sora clicked his tongue and propped himself up with his arm.

“Well… Kairi, Riku, of course. Selphie Roxas, Xion…” And he continued for some time. Vanitas crossed his arms over his knees. “And Ariel. Oh, and Peter Pan.” He chuckled.

"Whore," he whispered. Sora smiled proudly.

"OK, sorry for rambling. But listen here, it's not a competition. In fact, it wouldn't even make sense.”

"Why, because you would win?"

“Hah, yes, but that's not why. I just do it for fun. You might not think it’s fun, and even if you did, whatever, you know? And it's not quantity, it's quality.” He pursed his lips. He could watch the gears working in Vanitas's mind.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Vanitas said through his teeth.

"Well, you could have the same experience I had, if you kissed me.” Vanitas let out a nervous laugh.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," Sora replied, lying down again.

Vanitas froze, staring out at the sea. What did Sora mean by that? Did he want to kiss him? But wouldn't it be weird? And why wasn’t he disgusted by the idea? Not only that, but it sounded good?

Sora laughed.

"Careful, smoke will be coming out of your ears soon," said the tanned one, crossing his arms over his head. “Listen, it doesn't have to be now. It can be tomorrow, next week, next year, whenever you want! Do not understand this as a single opportunity. When you want, just come and get it. I always like surprise affection.” He smiled smugly.

Vanitas looked around in disbelief, as if waiting for the rest of his friends to appear saying it was a joke. But they were still on the beach, burying Roxas as if nothing happened, as if the world wasn’t falling around Vanitas. He looked at his own hands. They were numb, just like the top of his head. He was nervous. 

He felt warmth on his elbow and turned to look at it. Sora was looking at him, worried. Vanitas waited for him to say he was joking, but nothing came. Sora was sure of what he said. But why? Why would he do that?

He looked into his face, and as soon as their eyes met, Sora gave a comforting smile. Vanitas watched his eyes narrow and return to normal, his iris blue, deep like his soul. He watched his details, his little freckles, his small, moist mouth. Vanitas took some time looking at this one. Sora unconsciously - or not - licked his lips, leaving the flesh more lustrous and beautiful. Vanitas accidentally repeated the movement. Yeah, he wanted it.

He backed away, startled by that thought. Sora rested his cheek on his own shoulder, pouting. Vanitas looked at him again. Shit, why had he talked about that? Now that would be the only thing he would think, forever. He drank the sight of Sora, shit, he knew how to be attractive. His shirt looked more glued to his skin, which seemed to glow.

“I- But here? How can I ... ” Vanitas babbled. Sora bit his lower lip.

"What's it? Are you afraid of being caught kissing the prettiest boy on the island?” He said. Vanitas made an angry expression.

“More beautiful? Stupid narcissist,” he replied.

"Well? But don’t you look exactly like me?” He replied. Vanitas opened his mouth to answer, but closed as soon as he realized nothing came out.

“What stupid kind of flirt is this? Arg,” and turned away, arms crossed. Seconds later, he realized that he missed having Sora in his field of vision, then slowly turned back. He regretted doing that.

Sora was facing his with that stupid smug smile. He bent over to bring his face closer to Vanitas, his hands on the wood, his back arched.

Before Vanitas could think, he was approaching the other. When he realized what he was doing, he decided it was too late.

When they were mere inches apart, Sora gripped his chin and looked into his eyes. They kept close, almost touching, feeling each other's breaths. They closed their eyes slowly until finally Vanitas touched his lips on the others’. They held on until Sora slowly asked permission for his tongue, slowly opening and licking the other's lower lip. Intuitively, Vanitas let him explore his cavity, and then repeated the movement in the other, introducing his tongue - which was sucked by Sora, drawing a murmur of satisfaction from Vanitas.

Like a challenge, Vanitas opened his mouth wider to taste more of Sora, who responded by sucking more of the other's tongue. Annoyed by Sora's meddling, Vanitas held the brunette's hair behind his head, holding him still, and introduced his tongue again, fighting the other's. Sora smiled between the kiss.

"Such a bad boy ..." Sora whispered and kissed him again, this time letting the other do what he wanted.

The laughter and chattering on the beach stopped for a moment. Sora opened his eyes and looked toward the beach, without moving his head.

"Hmm ..." Sora muttered. "I think _ he _is looking." And bit Vanitas's lower lip.

The black-haired boy grunted, and attacked him again. This time, the two battled for dominance, making a hasty, wet, open, unexplored kiss.

Sora stroked Vanitas's cheek and let him overpower him again. Vanitas, however, also calmed down, and let Sora's experience command the kiss. He took Vanitas, sticking his lips together until he pulled away, not forgetting to give one last peck first.

Vanitas was panting. Around his mouth was red (but Sora didn't tell him that, knowing it would embarrass him). Vanitas put his fingers over his lips. He felt a ghost of the sensation he had felt a few seconds ago, as if they were still kissing. He felt a knot in his stomach and he wanted to pee.

"You miss it, don't you?" Sora said, putting his fingers to his own lips, these parted in a smile. “How was it? Good, right?”

“Hmpf. You're so full of yourself,” he said, but couldn't contain a smile. He wouldn’t give Sora the satisfaction, but it really was good. He… He wanted to do it again.

“Hey Sora! Van!” Xion called again. “Look here!” He pointed to Roxas's head, the only part of his body that wasn't buried.

"Xion, no!" Sora said. “Well. Let's go down there and make a castle around, then.” And he jumped down the stairs, meters above the ground, like the stupid hero he was. He ran toward the others soon as he hit the ground.

Vanitas looked at him for a while. He stroked his lips once more before jumping too.

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter @allixccie


End file.
